World: Welcome Back to Eden
''I'm currently playing around with Update 2.0 and will be starting construction on this world in the near future. '' World: Welcome Back to Eden Welcome Back to Eden is a world where I build a ton of stuff that comes to mind or sounds like it would be cool in an Eden world. I try to make the world beautiful, fun, and interactive while providing unique features and things to do while updating it often. Builds are in the world to be explored. There are a lot of secrets and also a lot of minigames to try to complete. Good luck and have fun. Have suggestions? Post them below. Version History Photos Coming when the world is released! Future Updates This section contains the update version and a brief paragraph about what TimeMan2112 plans the update will focus on and specifically include. These are not set in stone, they are just plans. 'Welcome Back to Eden v1' Primarily focused on getting the basic part of the world done. This involves creating the buildings that will be coming back from WTE and renovating them, and also adding a few more cool buildings that are exclusive to the new world. 'Welcome Back to Eden v2' Focused on two or three ambitious features, Update 2 won't have very many new buildings, but that's because the buildings that will be included are huge and will take a few days each to finish. TimeMan2112 has plans for a "famous landmark" to appear in WBTE such as Big Ben or the Eiffel Tower and a basketball stadium. 'Welcome Back to Eden v3' Update 3 will focus on more interactive features and things to do in the world, and this includes bringing back Play Park (a fun little hub where you can go to different rooms that lead to mazes, parkours, etc) from Welcome to Eden, but not as holes in the ground. They are more likely to be big buildings with doorways leading to rooms that contain fun things to do. Here is a list of the rooms he plans to create. Most of the rooms/chambers will be improved. Also, a rollercoaster will most likely be included in this update. *TNT Room - A fun room to explode TNT in and let out all your sadism! Concerned about damage to the world? Don't worry - the room has walls of steel to prevent any outside ravaging! *Illusion Room - Are your eyes deceiving you? I don't think so, that's just the Illusion Room! With tons of cool Eden illusions and tricks, this room is sure to make your head spin! *Parkour Room - You don't know what parkour is until you play WBTE Parkour. With 4 color-coordinated difficulties, this room is sure to make you rage many, many, ''many ''times. *Dark Maze Room - A maze where every block is pitch black, forcing you to blindly navigate the complex room! *Nightclub Room - With cool colors, a nice DJ, and even a disco ball, prepare to party like it's 1999 in the Nightclub Room! *Ice Room - Ice is slippery, wet, and extremely fun to play on! So why not make a whole room dedicated to it? Slip and slide on the ice in this chill(y) room! *Lava Room - This room is hot, hot, hot! Navigate your way through a lava maze and try not to rage as you face the fiery depths of hell! For extra frustration, turn health on. *Trampoline Room - Let's bounce! Prepare to show off your best moves as you bounce up and down in the Trampoline Room! How high can you bounce? *Water Room - The water room is wet. And colorful. And I promise the yellow water isn't what you think it is. Cool off or go for a swim in this vibrant room! *Portal Room - Portals line the walls, where will each one take you? Check out secret rooms and places you've never seen before in the Portal Room! *Charger Room - Are you strong enough to take on tons of Chargers? There's only one way to find out! Break the fences and let the Chargers roam free. How long can you survive? This room can '''only '''be utilized with health on. *Freefall Room - You're falling from cloud 9 in this dangerous room! Start at the top, and jump downwards through 4x4 holes, 2x2 holes, and a 1 block hole to try to reach the bottom! Can you succeed? Category:Worlds